


Il Segreto

by Derwyd



Series: More ferarum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Secuela Gli Amanti] — Harry está cansado de esperar, cansado de mirar por la ventana y ver como la vida pasa y él sin avanzar. Reborn está cansado de sentirse cobarde, cansado de despertar solo en una cama fría, cansado de las miradas de sus amigos, cansado de la vida, pero ni Harry va a ceder, ni Reborn pedir perdón. Era hora de avanzar. [Slash, Crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le decisioni

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la creación de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este es un escrito hecho por y para fans.
> 
> Género: Romance, Drama, Crime.
> 
> Categoría: R-18.
> 
> Advertencias: Secuela de Gli amanti. Crossover, Unspeakable!Harry, MoD!Harry, Mafia!fic, child!Reborn, AU, Slash/Yaoi, sexual contents male/male, character death.
> 
> Notas: Lo prometido es deuda (?) Disfruté mucho escribiendo Gli amanti y muchos lo saben, adoré cada review que me dieron y aún más las felicitaciones, críticas, opiniones que me dieron (incluso fanarts ;D).
> 
> Este fanfic si bien lo hice más para mí que para ustedes, se los dedico, ya que les gustó mucho.

**Il Segreto**

Capitolo 1 – Le decisioni

Fue quizás en el período gigoló de su vida, en donde no le importaba con quién dormía, que terminó soportando a Bianchi por un largo tiempo, quizás también fue en esos mismos meses en el cual la maldición Arcobaleno tomó su punto más épico en su vida y quedó disminuido en un cuerpo que no se le antojaba para nada atractivo, o quizás era el período en el cual se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar o pensar en Harry y decidió quedarse con lo que podía tener —y eso incluía a cierta mujer que no aceptaba un no por respuesta—, o tal vez fue el período en el cual la vida no le atraía demasiado... Ya era demasiado tarde de todas formas, Harry no estaba en su vida y por mucho que el calor de otra persona se le antojaba enfermizo, era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para él.

El Noveno le pidió ayuda para entrenar a un tal Dino de un clan amigo, después de que por fin decidera salir de su encierro autoimpuesto, él veía esta maldición como si fuera un castigo por su amante perdido, la muestra de su propia tozudez e incluso varios de sus compañeros de armas pensaban lo mismo, aunque Shamal se encontraba reticente al perder a su amigo de parrandas, aceptaba a regañadientes que desde que _Avvenente_ se había marchado, _alguien_ mostraba una tendencia impresionante al uso de puños y armas.

La familia Cavallone es un antiguo aliado de la familia Vongola, y como tal, había tratados que debían cumplirse como entrenar a la futura cabeza quien se entretenía haciendo el bien y algunas tonteras juveniles por Italia.

No salir _no_ era una opción.

De allí en más no vio a Gino por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando se fue con el Noveno a quien le tomó cuatro meses de conversaciones cerrar un tratado en Gran Bretaña, él _sabía_ con quién se estaba juntando, _sabía_ con quién se estaba quedando, con quién estaba hablando, comiendo, riéndose, pasando el tiempo y aún así —pese a que las pocas veces que extendieron la invitación para fungir como guardaespaldas— él se negó siempre pensando que la próxima vez tendría el valor suficiente para decir que sí y no dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver a su amante, claro… Hasta que el Noveno volvió a Italia para quedarse allí esperando a su propio sucesor ascender al poder, de allí en más todo fue un tormento inesperado para él mismo, solo él y su propio karma.

Vio una bendición poder irse de este maldito país donde los recuerdos estaban demasiado vivos, demasiado presentes pese al tiempo transcurrido, pese a que ya otro invierno acababa.

* * *

"Tsuna" Tsunayoshi Sawada era lo peor que podría encontrar como aspirante a décimo, e incluso si no había un niño peor que él encontraría difícil incluso trabajar con chiquillo que se asustaba de su propia sombra, era francamente patético y lo mismo opinaba su mascota Leon.

—Seré su profesor particular así que no se preocupe, señora Sawada, el Noveno manda sus correspondientes saludos y espera que el tiempo haya valido la espera ahora que yo estoy aquí—había sido claro con las instrucciones de siempre tratar con la verdad a la madre de Tsunayoshi, y aún más tras haber mandando una carta explicando las razones de por qué su hijo estaba siendo entrenado para tomar el puesto, omitió las lágrimas como siempre hacía cuando tenía que dar la noticia de un deceso temprano o en su defecto bastante querido, no sacaba absolutamente nada poniéndose sentimental cuando su propia vida había dado un giro inesperado hace poco más de un año.

—C-comprendo, solo espero que Tsuna llegue a salvo cada día, Reborn-san, y por favor, trate de que no cambie mucho... Tsuna-chan es un niño con problemas pero aun así tiene una personalidad cándida, trate de que no pierda eso.

—Siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Por favor cuide de nosotros—dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente en son de respeto.

—Con mucho gusto—respondió él ejerciendo el mismo protocolo—. Ahora que los puntos importantes han sido tratados debo reconocer que mientras más ajena sea a la situación real ante los ojos de Tsuna, más confianza podré ejercer en él, así como sentido de responsabilidad. Ahora de manera extraoficial yo le daré todos los datos necesarios o lo que el Noveno me permita darle a usted con respecto a la situación de su único hijo.

—... No creo que pueda decir que me gusta pero comprendo el racionamiento... Supongo que lo único que puedo esperar por ahora. En lo único que seré intransigente es con los estudios de mi hijo, comprenda que es lo que más me importa por sobre todo este asunto y su propia salud. Puede que no tenga admitido saber _todo_ lo que va a hacer con Tsuna, o lo que acarrea el puesto como tal, pero exijo saber si mi hijo se irá por mucho tiempo de casa, si está en peligro inminente o si en su defecto tiene decisiones importantes para tomar como escoger entre este país y otro (por ejemplo). Quiero ser capaz de apoyarlo lo mejor que pueda.

—Le pasaré el mensaje a...

—Esto _no_ es algo que ustedes me puedan negar. Ni tú, ni mi esposo—espetó estirando bien su postura y clavando los ojos marrones en los contrarios—. Soy madre, Reborn-san, y si usted tuvo la experiencia de preocuparse por otra persona al punto de ser imposible de vivir si no estaba bien sabrá exactamente lo que quiero decir. Él es mi único hijo, la razón por la cual decidí alejarme de todo.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría estar sola durante el resto del día para hacerme a la idea... Tiene mi permiso para delimitar el área y... Hacer _sus cosas_ —el eco de sus pisadas resonaron por la silenciosa casa dejando tras de ella aun más silencio, mientras que él, con su nueva postura y ojos de bebé, veía lo que sería su nuevo hogar: pintoresca y acogedora.

Irritante.

—Es hora de trabajar, Leon.

Y sin ningún otro atenuante, Reborn comenzó a revisar los planos que le mando Iemitsu para activar los túneles alrededor de la casa, así como cambiar el sistema de seguridad un poco para que Nana no se enterara de todo lo que sucedía con su hijo, después de todo ninguna madre debía saber los futuros tormentos que su descendencia podría sufrir en sus manos, haría las cosas más complicadas.

* * *

**Inglaterra, Londres.**

Luna miraba intensamente a Harry, y este no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con su mirada tan intensa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿No crees que has dejado que los nargles han hecho más que suficiente?

Harry no necesitó que Luna le diera contexto, después de todo, desde su regreso, lo único que Luna podía hablar era de cómo Harry estaba extrañamente descorazonado y de que probablemente un atenuante de esto era que había una cantidad abundante de nargles en Italia.

No había que ser un genio para hacer la suma. Harry dejaría que Luna tuviera sus secretos como él tenía los suyos, pero si había algo que le molestaba es que a veces pareciera que él era incapaz de hacer lo que quería hacer, no lo correcto, lo que era mejor para todos, lo que les traería felicidad. A veces Harry quería ser egoísta, quería ocultarse bajo una roca y no salir nunca más, a veces Harry quería sencillamente destruir todo con su ira y desazón.

A veces, Harry solo quería ser otra alma en el mundo pero Luna era un gran recordatorio que no importaran sus deseos, de vez en cuando tenía que jugar al héroe como ahora, con su mismo corazón.

Desde que volvió de Italia había estado más propenso al peligro, tomando misiones más osadas y sin acompañante lo cual de por sí no era extraño si las misiones fueran normales, pero no lo eran. Harry se encontró cada vez más empecinado en hacerlo todo solo y las cosas no mejoraron cuando le tocó hacer de embajador con Nonno, definitivamente la tensión que se respiraba al inicio de cada reunión era extrema, sobre todo cuando salía y no sabía si vería o no a Renato al siguiente día, pero después de dos meses se rindió, cosa que empeoró todo. Saber que vales tan poco para tu amante (ex-amante, se repitió Harry en su cabeza) no era para nada lindo. Renato ni siquiera quería verlo, y por lo último que supo tampoco estaba falto de cariño.

—Ahora no, Luna—murmuró Harry mientras intentaba prestarle atención al papeleo frente suyo.

—Has dicho eso los últimos meses. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Harry? —su voz siempre soñadora interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos, no que habían llegado demasiado lejos del tema.

—Él no vino, Luna, creo que la situación se explica por sí sola: Renato no quiere verme ni en pintura, ya tiene una pareja y está más que feliz con aparentar que entre nosotros no pasó nada importante. Perdón si estoy tratando de salvar un poco de mi dignidad tratando de hacer lo mismo.

—Mmmm... Los hombres tienen las ideas más locas, ¿de qué sirve tener dignidad si no te ayuda a ser feliz?

Luna le sonrió cuando se giró a verla y Harry la vio partir como siempre, dando pequeños saltos en su caminar murmurando cosas que solo ella entendía.

Dignidad, ¿huh? Que maravilloso concepto.

Si Harry estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, no es la dignidad lo que lo tenía anclado a Gran Bretaña, sino que sus sentimientos, ya no quería ser herido más de la cuenta, ¿es que eso era mucho pedir? No, para él no lo era, aunque le doliera admitir que Renato había escarbado duro en su corazón, Harry no tenía ganas de que lo poco que había podido recuperar de su antiguo yo se fuera una vez que viera a Renato de la mano de una mujer que sabía que tenía, después de todo no era tan masoquista como quería hacerse ver, con las noticias que Gino le había dado eran más que suficientes.

No, era hora de avanzar, quizás no rápido como lo había hecho Reborn, pero comenzar a normalizar su vida y tal vez comenzaría por dejar de tomar tantas misiones solos y salir más con sus amigos. Ya tenía 23 años, era hora de comenzar a asentarse.

* * *

**Japón, Namimori.**

Reborn miró con desesperación la situación en la cual se encontraba ahora. Al parecer el apodo de "Dame-Tsuna" no era sencillamente por bullying, sino porque el hijo de Iemitsu realmente era un cero a la izquierda, tenía dos pies izquierdos y manos de cristal, era incluso peor que Dino.

—¡Hiiii! —y siempre dando aperturas para ser atacado. De no ser por sus amigos él desecharía por completo a Tsuna como próximo líder, muy inseguro de su propio destino, sin aspiraciones o siquiera gustos. Nada, era un gran lienzo en blanco que no quería ser parte de algo, por lo menos Dino tenía gustos y disgustos, como también estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por sus subordinados, por ver florecer otra vez el nombre de su familia.

Tsuna, por otra parte, no quería nada de eso. Renegaba de sus raíces y del esfuerzo que Nonno estaba haciendo al nombrarlo heredero.

—¿Más té, querido? —Reborn miró a Bianchi a su derecha mirando todo impasible, el sentimiento de culpa aun no abandonaba su vientre y dudaba que lo haría.

—Gracias.

Por ahora solo quedaba ahogarse en su trabajo y aprovechar lo mejor de esta nueva situación: nadie esperaba nada de él, por lo menos no en términos de Harry.

Gino tenía una misión en Grecia, Shamal estaba haciendo quién sabe qué cosa en los Estados Unidos y él sencillamente estaba perdiendo su vida en Japón entrenando a un idiota que no sabía nada de sí mismo. No había nadie que le recriminara algo, Bianchi estaba en su nube de ilusión con su relación que Reborn no le veía ningún futuro y en los últimos meses no le había llegado ninguna información sobre él, cosa que agradecía, ya tenía suficiente con sus propias memorias para agregar algo más.

Su celular sonó por primera vez en muchos días y vio que tenía un mensaje de Hayley de quien no había sabido nada desde hace tres semanas, al parecer estaba en un asunto formal por parte de Nonno. Pinchó el enlace y supo en ese mismo momento que tal vez sus amigos querían decirle algo por una millonésima vez pero él era demasiado obtuso para verlo.

Era Harry, con su cabello un poco más largo, las mismas facciones y sus ojos verdes intensos como lo recordaba. No estaba con la ropa que él acostumbraba a verlo, sino con unas túnicas que según su punto de vista lo hacían ver más exquisito, sonreía ligeramente al celular mientras era abrazado por Hayley, ambos parecían estar en una casa bien decorada.

_Grimmauld Place #12, Londres._

No había nada más escrito y Reborn sabía que no necesitaba nada más tampoco. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no con este cuerpo, no con esta maldición y ya no en esta vida. Miró a Bianchi de reojo.

Su oportunidad yacía perdida, no había nada más que hacer. Borró la foto sin ningún miramiento, Harry encontraría alguien mejor, alguien quien no le tuviera miedo al compromiso o a hacerse daño. Alguien mucho mejor que él y sus estúpidos temores.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Tiene una cita a las 20:00, solo por si querías saber._

—¿Reborn?

—Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro todavía con mis manos pequeñas.

—No te preocupes, te conseguiré otro.

—Gracias. ¿Crees que Mama tenga espagueti hoy?

—¿Por qué, se te antoja?

—Sí, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a ayudar a Dame-Tsuna.

Ni Bianchi ni Reborn dijeron algo más por el teléfono que yacía roto en el suelo.

— _Es lo mejor_ —se repitió por millonésima vez—, _es lo mejor_.


	2. l'Appuntamento

Capitolo 2 – l'Appuntamento

└ 4 ┘

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Tal vez se había adelantado un poco en tomar una decisión, no sería la primera vez que le pasara y creía con todo su ser que tampoco sería la última, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar al frente, sonreír lo más cándido que pudiera y dejar de pensar en las mil maneras que podría arrancarse sin ser descubierto. Él había tomado la iniciativa, Hermione había sido bastante enfática en que estaba haciendo todo mal como siempre y Luna solo le había mirado como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y comenzó a recitar una melodía antinargles... oh por Merlín, ¿en qué se había metido ahora?

—... y fue así como Nikolai intentó ingresar por la puerta trasera del almacén en donde estaban haciendo una subasta de hadas, pero yo no me dejé engañar y... —por las tetas de Morgana, el tipo no se callaba nunca y lo peor de todo es que se le había olvidado su nombre y no había manera en hacer esta situación una mejor.

— _Alek, Aleksei... Aleksis... Alik... ¡¿por qué demonios todos los nombres rusos se parecen?!_ —ya no daba más, llevaba diez minutos completos hablando de una misión regular que no tenía nada interesante pero que este tipo pensaba que lo podría impresionar. Él era un jodido _inefable_ , nada se comparaba con sus misiones, absolutamente nada.

Tal vez de ahora en adelante le haría caso a Hermione y... no, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó la invitación de este tipo. Era un emisario del gobierno ruso por una misión en conjunto, él estaba a cargo con su compañero y se suponía que debían desmantelar una de las casas donde se hacían intercambio de criaturas mágicas con propiedades altamente mágicas. Era una misión tediosa y larga, pero no difícil, no según sus estándares.

Él se había acercado a Harry para preguntar en dónde podía encontrar al representante de relaciones exteriores ya que se había perdido en el Ministerio sin querer, Harry le había ayudado porque estaba en su hora libre y salía a almorzar con Leena, una compañera de departamento que tenía dudas sobre una misión.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, eh... —dijo mirándolo sin saber su nombre. Harry se apiadó de él.

—Harry—le había dicho con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Potteeeer! —y fue en ése preciso momento que su jefe había decidido gritar su apellido en medio del Ministerio y el anterior normal funcionario de Rusia se había convertido en todo un casanova que después de marearlo por cinco minutos había convencido a Harry para que salieran a cenar esta noche.

—... y entonces Niko...

—Escucha, Alik...

—Aleksander—corrigió el auror ruso sin molestarse.

—Sí, como sea. Creo que es hora que me vaya, mañana tengo una misión y...

—Oh, bueno. ¿Nos vemos cuando regreses?

Harry lo miró como si le hubiera salido a otra cabeza, el tipo no podía ser más obtuso.

—No—respondió cortante.

—Bueno, de todas maneras estaré aquí todo el...

—No creo que me estés comprendiendo—dijo Harry más tranquilo, no era la primera vez que una cita resultaba derivar en las mil y una técnicas de cómo sacarse plastas de encima, era peor que cuidar escregutos de cola explosiva—. Tan encantadora como ha sido escuchar tus misiones con tu compañero, no creo que estemos hechos el uno para el otro, no sentí amor a primera vista y tus habilidades de entretención tienen mi nivel de atención por el suelo. No sé si me estás comprendiendo ahora—explicaba con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Aleksander lo miró casi como si no hubiera esperado que dijera esas palabras.

—Niko tenía razón, las celebridades en el Reino Unido creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran—masculló sentido por sus palabras.

Harry, por primera vez en la velada, comenzaba a sentirse más en sintonía con la conversación.

—No es eso en lo absoluto, Aleksander. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste en el Ministerio? Ni siquiera me diste una segunda mirada cuando me preguntaste dónde podías encontrar el departamento de , pero en el momento en que mi jefe grita mi apellido y tu cabeza puso "Harry" junto a "Potter" cambiaste por completo. De ser honesto ni siquiera sé por qué vine, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no soy un hombre que vaya en contra de su palabra.

Por lo menos esta vez Aleksander parecía avergonzarse por su comportamiento poco sutil y asintió sin decir mucho.

—No creo que tenga que hacer nada más aquí, ¿cierto? —inquirió inclinando la cabeza hacía un costado.

—No... lo siento—murmuró bajito.

—Creo que lo mejor sería olvidarnos de todo este asunto.

—... Mhmm...

Harry no dijo nada más. Se levantó de la mesa excusándose suavemente para luego marcharse parsimoniosamente, no quería hacer un escándalo después de todo. Hayley se las vería con él por insistir en que fuera aunque él no quería, pero una parte de él quería sentir nuevamente esa normalidad que tenía antes de conocer a Renato, de poder salir con quien quisiera sin sentirse como si lo estuviera engañando, mas sabía de sobra que no era recíproco ya que le había llegado el rumor que Renato se encontraba de lo más feliz con una mujer.

Ahh... la cruel ironía.

O tal vez no, tal vez era él quien se estaba engañando a sí mismo todo este tiempo.

Harry decidió caminar por las calles de Londres, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer y suponía que si llegaba tan temprano a su casa le esperaban las 20 preguntas y eso era lo que quería evitar, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente cuando no le quedaría de otra que decirle la verdad a Hayley y el resto de sus amigos entrometidos. Hacía frío a esa hora, las calles estaban húmedas por la lluvia de la tarde y la humedad comenzaba a atravesar sus zapatos por lo cual con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca decidió hacer un pequeño hechizo para mantenerse caliente. Había pocas personas caminando a esa hora, de hecho había más restaurantes llenos que vacíos y las pocas personas que caminaban a esa hora lo hacían a pasos presurosos para llegar a su casa o donde sea que fueran. Los ojos de Harry vagaban de lugar en lugar buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse, pasó por la cabina en la que ya muchos años atrás el señor Weasley lo había llevado al Ministerio y decidió alejarse un poco más de la zona ya intervenida por magos, después de todo la sociedad había comenzado a crecer nuevamente y tras la derrota de Voldemort, muchos muggleborns que se escondieron incluso durante sus años de colegio comenzaron a salir con sus hijos a regularizar todo.

Antes siquiera que su mente vagara por recuerdos aún más tristes Harry se encontró con sus pies en un pequeño puente en una zona que no conocía mucho, lo que sí podía reconocer era la cantidad de jóvenes moviéndose de un bar a otro sonriendo, carcajeándose y hasta vomitando en la calle. Se miró a sí mismo por un tiempo fijándose en su ropa, a pesar de que estaban hechas con telas completamente mágicas no tenía problemas para poder mezclarse con los muggles, además a pesar de su edad todavía seguía aparentando ser mucho más joven.

Suspiró y decidió que no había mejor opción que pasar la noche bebiendo, quién sabe, quizás tuviera la suerte de conocer a un muggle lo suficientemente atractivo y tener sexo de una vez por todas, a estas alturas Harry sentía como si su libido se hubiera quedado en Italia, un par de copas no le haría nada mal.

└ 5 ┘

**Namimori, Japón**

—Hiii.

Lo siguió otro golpe ante el ruido.

—¡Hiii! —y luego otro, otro, otro y otro más por si alguien dudara por un momento que hoy no era un buen día. Tsunayoshi no hacía otra cosa que irritarlo con su parsimonia y poca determinación mientras que sus amigos trataban de darle más confianza en sí mismo, cosa que no funcionaba y no hacía otra cosa que molestar aún más a Reborn quien ya no sabía qué hacer. Para ser honestos no era completamente culpa de Tsuna que se encontraba de mal humor (no que los niños sabían de todas formas, su rostro no cambiaba mucho de expresión), pero deberían estar más atentos a su entorno cuando Bianchi decidió que tenía 'cosas' que hacer fuera de la casa por un tiempo indeterminado y se llevó consigo a la estúpida vaca.

Vaca malnacida que tenía el deshonor de tener ojos verdes, no _esos_ ojos verdes, pero lo suficientemente verdes para recordarle a alguien que no debería cruzar sus pensamientos nunca más.

—¡HIII!

—Ey, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? El chico no puede tomar ni uno más.

—Tch—espetó lo más silencioso que pudo antes de decir en voz alta que la práctica se acaba, pero tenía que repasar su tarea de matemáticas si no quería seguir con su entrenamiento. Shamal miró como el hijo de Iemitsu corría para desaparecer de la visión de Reborn junto con Gokureda y el otro muchacho.

Suspiro, al parecer Nono había estado bien en mandarlo a él a ver a Reborn antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Italia para continuar con sus estudios. Por algún motivo Nono se había enterado que Avenentte había vuelto a las pistas y Reborn se había enterado, cosa que no le había caído demasiado bien cuando Bianchi le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que súbitamente su querido Reborn había estado más frío con ella últimamente. No que la culpara pero, siendo honestos, Shamal no comprendía qué es lo que estaba haciendo Reborn con ella.

Haciéndose el mártir, probablemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo mientras que con sus pequeñas manos preparaba un expreso para él.

—Darme una vuelta antes de partir, ¿es que acaso no puedo venir a verte ahora? —Shamal sabía que era imposible que Reborn no se diera cuenta a qué había venido, pero nadie le culpaba por internarlo.

—Tch, me veré como un niño pero no soy uno. Ahora dime, ¿quién te lo dijo? ¿Hayley? ¿Iemitsu?

—De hecho fue Nono—comentó como si nada. El suave viento que corría era lo suficiente como para hacerlo estremecer, el invierno en Japón era lluvioso o nevoso dependiendo de donde estuvieras, pero el último temporal había dejado una humedad que calaba los huesos y las temperaturas seguían descendiendo.

—... ¿Y?, ¿no vas a decirme nada? —el silencio que siguió fue uno más o menos largo. Shamal podía escuchar el suave traqueteo de ollas y las pisadas en el segundo piso, los suaves murmullos de los niños arriba y la calidez que emanaba la casa, mas él no se atrevía a entrar.

—No, de hecho creo que estás lo suficientemente grande como para que yo te diga algo. ¿Tienes tú algo que decirme?

Shamal, después de todo, no sacaba nada con apelar a la lógica cuando en estos momentos nadie sabía cuál era lo correcto o no. Desde su perspectiva Reborn tenía toda la razón con enojarse, pero tras el primer año dejó de ser divertido, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que quizás a pesar de ser el mayor asesino de todo el mundo, Reborn seguía siendo una persona que necesitaba estabilidad. Eso sí era una ironía.

—No tengo nada que decir, él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, así se acostarse con la mitad del Reino Unido—espetó esas palabras con una acidez bastante intensa y Shamal tuvo que dar todo de sí para no reírse, era como hablar con un niño malcriado.

—Exacto, de la misma manera que lo hiciste tú y él no fue a Italia o donde sea que estuvieras a joderte la onda. Si quiere puede follarse a la comunidad entera de Europa y a ti no te tendría que importar, después de todo Harry es un hombre muy atractivo y estoy muy seguro que otro hombre estaría más que feliz de estrecharlo, apuesto que su...

El sonido de una taza romperse llegó a sus oídos y decidió que quizás se había pasado de la raya, suspiró largo, agotado de toda esta situación por lo cual decidió hincarse para mirar a Reborn a los ojos, aún no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para alzarlo en sus brazos.

—Arregla esta mierda que tienes. O escoges alejarse como dijiste que lo harías y nos dejas por una jodida vez en paz con tus berrinches para evitar irte a buscar al siguiente bar; o te decides por ir a buscarlo y arreglar lo que sea que quieran arreglar, pero ya no más Reborn. Tienes a toda la jodida organización agotada con esta maldita actitud tuya, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Espero que Harry consiga un maldito novio para que así espabiles!

No esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar. Honestamente no sabía si quería o no que volvieran juntos, pero lo que Shamal sí sabía era que quería que esta maldita tensión terminara ya.

└ 6 ┘

**Inglaterra, Londres**

Había un olor que hace tiempo no olía, no era ni malo ni bueno... Bueno, en un comienzo le molestó, pero después de recordar qué era lo que le atraía de ese olor dejó de incomodarle. Harry estaba en medio de una pista, presionado por un montón de cuerpos que se movían en una cadencia que le hacía recordar sentimientos placenteros, se encontraba allí al medio, siendo de vez en cuando toqueteado de una manera poco propia, mas no le incomodaba. El olor, ese aroma tan distintivo de calor humano y sudor mezclado con deseo. A Harry no le incomodaban los agarrones, ni mucho menos cuando de vez en cuando manos ajenas lo movían de un lugar a otro con el intenso sonido de la música. De vez en cuando tendría un compañero errante con el cual bailar más apegados de lo que recordaba, como también estaba ya sea la mujer o hombre insistente en sacarlo fuera de la pista, pero Harry no buscaba por ahora tener sexo, se había olvidado lo que era esto, estar apegado con un montón de personas, sentir el calor recorrerle de la punta de los dedos hasta el último de sus cabellos, se había olvidado del sudor, la humedad, _ese olor_...

No, ahora no tenía ni la menor intención de salir de esta pista hasta que sintiera que si daba un paso más sus piernas cederían, cosa que sintió después de una hora más (o lo que él creía que era una hora más).

Salió trastabillando entre los millares de personas, sus ojos por fin vibrantes, su frente bañada de sudor mientras sentía sus piernas reclamar por el sobreesfuerzo, mas no le importó, hace tiempo no se sentía tan vivo como hasta ahora. La barra apareció en su campo de visión y con una pequeña sonrisa que hace tiempo no tocaba sus labios, pidió una botella de agua. Ya luego tendría tiempo de beber sus penas.

—Se nota que hace tiempo no bailabas—Harry giró su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba y no pudo evitar hacer un rápido análisis del jovencito que estaba antes sus ojos… Bien, podría ser que Harry no envejeciera y se viera un poco hipócrita de su parte, pero el niño no tendría más de veintidós años y Harry ya iba caminando lento pero seguro a sus treinta años.

—Sí... fue liberador—comentó titubeante. El chico antes de sí no le daba la impresión de ser esos chicos que se creían podían llevar a la cama a cualquier persona. De hecho, no daba las vibras de ser un mujeriego o come hombres... o la derivación adecuada para referirse a un hombre que busca tirarse a otro hombre y ya. De hecho, no tenía un estereotipo fijo para él. Su voz no era ni ronca ni delicada, no llamaba tanto la atención entre muchos hombres pero una vez que lo veías te preguntabas cómo lo habías podido omitir, tenía el cuerpo marcado por sus músculos pero ni tanto para verlos ondular ante cada movimiento.

Era un tipo más, ni muy atractivo pero superior a lo que se denomina "normalidad" en Inglaterra. Era muggle, pero tampoco era un muggle con herencia de alguna criatura, no era squib, era sencillamente un muggle.

—Así pude apreciar—murmuró con una sonrisa fácil, y fue allí cuando Harry pudo ver la realidad. Era sencillamente un muggle, anda más, confiado de su vida, sin ninguna carga, una persona sin problemas de infancia, con una carrera, con un ideal, con un objetivo. Así era como se suponía que todos los jóvenes de veinte años deberían ser, así se suponía que Harry debería haber sido, como Renato debería haber sido pero su vida, la vida de Harry, la de sus amigos, cambiaron en guerra, pero él no sabía nada de eso, él era libre.

Libre.

—Leon—dijo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa sincera.

—Harry—respondió mientras apretaba un poco la mano del contrario. Suave, sin rastros de callos o asperezas.

—Y dime, Harry, ¿acostumbras mucho a venir por aquí?

—No realmente, es mi primera vez.

—Oh, entonces necesitas quedarte hasta las una, allí es donde la verdadera magia comienza—dijo con un tono jocoso mencionando ya a las personas que se iban a un motel, casa o donde fuera y solo quedaban algunas personas en la pista de baile y más personas en la mesa.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—... Ver para creer—y sonrió un poco cuando dos hombres fortachones salieron con tarimas y luego el DJ salió para dar pasó a un hombre con micrófono.

—¿Qué dices, te animas?

Leon no tenía nada de extraordinario, lo más probable es que si le dijera algo de su realidad saliera huyendo o lo llamara loco. Él no comprendería sus noches sin dormir o los terrores nocturnos que pudiera tener, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no se sentía tan atraído por algo que sabía no debía tocar.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

└ 7 ┘

El hecho de que Harry no llegara pasado las dos de la mañana le dio a entender a Hayley dos cosas, la primera era que tal vez la cena con el idiota del Ministerio haya salido mejor de lo que esperaba, lo cual era poco probable. La segunda y más probable opción era que Harry haya ido a esconderse quién sabe dónde, así que ella simplemente se fue a acostar pasado las doce de la media noche pero con un oído atento ante los ruidos.

Le había llegado un mensaje de Shamal informándole que alguien estaba de mal humor y había roto su teléfono por lo cual se encontraba incomunicado hasta que tuviera control nuevamente de su motricidad fina. Ella sencillamente se rió.

Fue por eso que cuando se abrió la puerta dos horas y unos minutos más tarde, Hayley sabía que algo había ido bien... Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Nada.

Si bien ella era partidaria de que Harry comenzara de nuevo su vida, tampoco pensó que Harry pudiera encontrar a otra persona que lo hiciera feliz. Tal vez, pensó para ella misma, estaba adelantándose a los sucesos y Harry solo había ido a caminar y beber su peso corporal en alguna taberna, mas la sensación que tenía le decía otra cosa. Ella conocía a Harry, conocía a Reborn, conocía sus situaciones y sobre todo, ella sabía diferenciar el cambio de atmósfera. Harry le había dicho hace algún tiempo que la magia es un ser que siente, es cuando te sientes triste y todo a tu alrededor parece más opaco, o cuando estás apurado y es la magia quien te da el impulso final para que estés a tiempo. Eso solo pasaba cuando la magia te favorecía mucho o sencillamente estabas muy conectado a tu núcleo.

Harry era ambas cosas.

Cuando Harry pisó Grimmauld Place #12, Hayley sintió dos cosas: la primera de ellas era tranquilidad, era como un pequeño tarareo en su interior, casi como cuando sentía la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho y ahora se merecía sus preciadas vacaciones, se sentía contenida. La segunda cosa que sintió fue vitalidad. La casa tomó otra vida, no tan tétrica como le pareció en un comienzo, sino más bien hogareña.

Los pasos de Harry resonaron aún más de lo que realmente debían en sus oídos. Era como si cada pisada que hacía su amigo era un estamento de lo que estaba por ocurrir y ella no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que estaba allí y ella había ayudado. Suspiró, este no era el momento para reflexionar por cosas que ya no tenía control, lo único que quedaba por hacer era mirar y esperar hasta que el momento para intervenir fuera el óptimo. Esa noche se fue a dormir pensando en Reborn, y en cómo romper las noticias de que Harry tenía un nuevo _beau_... no era una conversación que quisiera tener cara a cara.

El amanecer pilló desprevenidos a los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, Harry se encontraba abrazando su almohada en un estado de comodidad que pocas veces ocurría, mientras que Hayley se encontraba más bien trasnochada tras despertarse innumerables veces a lo largo de la noche para ver si Harry aún se encontraba en casa. Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la mañana y Hayley sentía su cuerpo completamente pesado. Tal vez la edad realmente comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta.

Bajó hasta la cocina donde vio a un elfo doméstico hacer un desayuno ligero. Hasta ahora, Hayley encontraba realmente difícil saber cuál era el género de las pequeñas criaturas, pero supuso que por el tono morado de las "ropas" que llevaba, esta pequeña criatura fuera femenina.

—Buenos días—murmuró mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Popsy desea buenos días a amiga del amito—la profunda reverencia de la elfa (¿o elfo?) ya no la dejaba tan perpleja como en un comienzo. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que no era necesario, o que Harry le dijera que no era necesario, en el momento en que ella aparecía la pequeña criatura daba reverencias y hacía hasta lo imposible para dejarla cómoda, pero luego de que la vio llorar cuando Harry le dijo que no era necesario que recogiera sus cosas y el pequeño bicho intentara suicidarse se dio cuenta que era mucho peor para el mago.

—¿Amiga del amito quiere algo? —Popsy le llamó la atención con un menú bastante diverso para la mañana.

—Claro, dame un poco de todo lo que has hecho y una taza de café como siempre—y en un dos por tres Hayley se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente esperando a que Harry bajara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que su amigo apareció tras media hora con su bata de dormir y su increíblemente desordenado cabello.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días... —fue la aletargada respuesta de Harry.

—¿Y? —dijo alzando una ceja claramente preguntándole algo.

—¿Y qué? —respondió el menor mientras tomaba su jugo que Popsy había puesto en sus manos.

—¿No tienes algo que decir, compartir?

—No realmente. La cita fue un asco—respondió sin miramientos ante sus preguntas—, así que luego fui a caminar.

El silencio se tomó unos momentos la cocina mientras Hayley miraba la expresión pasiva del mago. No es que fuera ajena a ella que Harry se viera tranquilo, sino que antes siempre tenía una connotación más forzada a como se sentía en realidad. Ahora, Harry sencillamente estaba tranquilo sin pensar en nada, sin la presión de que algo iba a suceder o del peso de sus recuerdos.

—¿Quién es el chico? —preguntó directamente y sin parpadear. Harry, por el contrario, la miró unos momentos antes de virar los ojos y mover su rostro mirando cómo Popsy trabajaba en su desayuno laboriosamente. Harry no tenía muchas señales de vejez, alguna que otra arruga producida por reírse mucho o la línea de preocupación de su frente, pero nada serio y que denotara su verdadera edad.

Edad que ella misma tendía a olvidar cuando luego recordaba que Harry era inmortal (hasta donde él sabía).

Por un momento Hayley creyó que no le contestaría, hasta que los ojos increíblemente verdosos se posaron en los suyos.

—Deberías parar—habló sin contestarle directamente.

—¿Parar qué?

—Ahhh... —suspiró revolviéndose el cabello que ya se encontraba imposiblemente desordenado.

—¿Harry?

—No creas que no sé que le mandas mensajes a Renato—dijo sin tapujos—, y no creas que eres la única en recordarme a él constantemente pero creo que ya es suficiente. Para de tratar de solucionar las cosas con él, para de tratar de hacer que salga cuando no quiero, tienes que parar de preocuparte por nosotros—dijo con una sonrisa gentil—, si te sigues preocupando ¿cuándo tendrás tú la posibilidad de conocer a alguien?

—N-no es como si parara de hacer mi vida por ustedes y- -

—No es eso lo que estoy diciendo—la interrumpió—, lo único que provocas es que los malos recuerdos resurjan. Si Renato no quiere verme ahora, ¿cómo va a querer verme en el futuro si no lo dejan pensar? Lo mismo conmigo. Es cierto que conocí a alguien, pero no como tú crees, él sencillamente me mostró que tengo que vivir—habló, para que luego sus labios tomaran una sonrisa triste—, no puedo quedarme toda la vida rumiando. Sé que me lo han dicho pero él sencillamente me lo mostró... Además, todos ustedes esperan que vuelva con Renato, creo que es hora de aceptar que realmente nos separamos. Él, yo, tú y todos nuestros amigos—murmuró para luego volver a tomar otro trago de jugo.

Más tarde, en su habitación, Hayley mandó un último mensaje de texto a Reborn y bloqueó la pantalla. Harry tenía razón, era hora que ella también se buscara un _beau_.

└ 8 ┘

**Namimori, Japón**

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿es que acaso no tienes honor? —murmmuró Reborn al ver cómo Tsunayoshi esperaba hasta el último momento para defender a sus amigos caídos. No era como Dino, quien al ver que sus subordinados estaban en problemas se lanzaba directamente y pensaba en distintas estrategias para poder salvarlos. Tsuna no era así. Por muy tonto que pareciera, él esperaba hasta el último maldito momento para que su voluntad de proteger apareciera, esperaba hasta que Gokudera no pudiera levantarse, Yamamoto estuviera cojeando y Hibari fuera el único en pie defendiendo algo que él no quería defender para darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, siempre renegando de su destino.

No lograba entender lo que Nono veía en él, Tsunayoshi era una persona difícil de entender, no por ser difícil de entender, sino porque no poseía ningún tipo de motivación, exceptuando quizás Kyoko-san quien era aún más obtusa que Tsuna mismo.

En el mundo idílico de Tsuna, nadie quiere hacerle daño a alguien porque la vida es hermosa y él no tiene que hacer nada porque no es necesario.

Si Xanxus hubiera sido el sucesor de Nono, Tsuna no sería nada más que un _neet_ más de Japón. ¿Cuán triste sonaba eso?

—¡No dejaré que les hagas daño a mis amigos!

No más del que ya le había hecho. Mukuro estaba disfrutando claramente de todo el drama sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba si los Vindice fueran a capturarlo.

—¿Eh?

Y él lo estaba pasando increíblemente bien.

La batalla se prolongó por horas antes de que Reborn pudiera hacer control de daños. Bianchi estaba a su lado ayudando a Gokureda y Yamamoto con sus heridas mientras que Reborn se preocupaba de que Tsuna estuviera bien, fue todo un poco desordenado por la carga emocional que significó para Tsuna comprender que no todas las personas en el mundo poseían una buena infancia, él siempre fue un niño que creía que todo el mundo tenía un buen lugar donde partir, y si era lo contrario, nunca lo vio de buenas a primeras para que comprendiera totalmente que la gente a veces se enfrenta a situaciones que cambian tu vida, a veces la misma vida es una hija de puta que no quiere que obtengas lo que quieres. A veces la gente se transforma en malas personas porque malas cosas les pasan, o porque sencillamente están en ellos hacer idioteces. ¡Había muchas razones! Algunas buenas, otras malas, pero Reborn iba a contar como una victoria personal que, gracias a Mukuro, Tsuna por fin comenzaba a ver la vida como lo que era, y que comenzaba a pensar que todo tenía un motivo ulterior, no todo era plano como se había convencido toda la vida.

Quizás había posibilidades para él después de todo.

Para cuando pudieron llegar a la casa de Tsunayoshi ya era muy de noche, Nana se encontraba en su dormitorio pero Reborn sabía muy bien que ella estaba despierta. Puso a dormir a Tsuna, o mejor dicho, Tsuna cayó muerto en su cama y Reborn lo dejó ser. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó en dirección al dormitorio de Nana mientras Bianchi ingresaba al último dormitorio de huéspedes al fondo del pasillo. Él no pensó ni por un segundo en ir a dormir allí.

—Nana-san—murmuró Reborn golpeando la puerta con sus pequeñas manos.

—Voy—no pasó mucho tiempo cuando pudo ver la figura de Nana aparecer en su ropa de dormir. Le abrió la puerta y Reborn se preparó para dar un informe más o menos detallado.

—Tsunayoshi se encuentra en perfecto estado, no posee ningún tipo de herida que no sean rasmillones y solo se encuentra agotado por la pelea. Creo que después de esta situación ha sido capaz de comprender qué es lo que se espera de él, o mejor dicho, se ha dado cuenta de que la vida posee un profundo sentido que no sabía. Usted sabe muy bien que Tsunayoshi no poseía ningún propósito en su vida más que respirar. El ingreso a este estilo de vida si bien ha traído peligros, también le ha estado enseñando cosas. Sus notas han comenzado a subir poco a poco, ya es capaz de decidir sobre ciertas cosas que antes siquiera había considerado pensar, y el contacto directo con otros niños de su edad ha ampliado su visión social.

—Comprendo. Muchas gracias por mantener a salvo a Tsu-chan nuevamente, Reborn-san. Ahora si me disculpa, es muy tarde y necesito dormir para poder hacer un buen desayuno.

—No tiene por qué. Muchas gracias por atenderme tan tarde. Buenas noches, Nana-san.

—Buenas noches, Reborn-san.

Cuando la puerta de la madre de Tsuna se cerró, Reborn dejó salir un largo suspiro. Era difícil no solo para Nana ver a su hijo herido, sino para Reborn también porque se sentía como un doble agente todo el tiempo.

Caminó nuevamente al dormitorio de Tsuna, poniéndose el ridículo atuendo que encontraba hilarante. Se acostó en la hamaca y Leon se encontraba a su lado instantáneamente. Reborn miró cómo entraba la escasa luz de la Luna en la habitación, escuchó la suave inhalación de Tsuna al dormir y se acomodó aún más en su lugar. Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron al teléfono móvil nuevo que había conseguido, no lo había querido tocar desde el último mensaje pero la pantalla del móvil daba a entender que tenía más de 170 nuevos mensajes de texto y sabía muy bien que no todos eran de Harry.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras revisaba, despachaba o se contactaba con integrantes de la organización hasta que llegó a uno de los últimos mensajes sin leer que tenía.

[10.08.04 _–_ _**Hayley**_ ]

_Harry me pidió que dejara de incomodarte con noticias sobre él y me di cuenta que tenía razón, pero no quería parar de un momento a otro sin decirte que Harry encontró un beau. Se ve feliz hasta ahora._

_Nos hablamos dentro de una semanas, después de todo estoy de vacaciones._

_Lo siento..._

—Ehh...

Esa noche Reborn no durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora pero he estado haciendo muchas cosas. Me propuse que por lo menos escribiría tres veces a la semana 1000 palabras y hasta ahora lo que hecho así que estoy orgullosa de mi misma :D
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo y espero leerlos en el próximo capítulo también.
> 
> -Derwyd


	3. sogno

Capitolo 3 – sogno

└ 9 ┘

* * *

« _Un solo ser nos falta y todo está despoblado_ »...

—¡Anda, apúrate!

Reborn sonrió, ahh... Eso era novedoso en estos últimos tiempos. Sus pasos se apresuraron y resonaron en el asfalto.

—El _mejor_ asesino y una mierda—de nuevo una risa, pero esta vez no era la suya, aunque sintió un calorcillo extenderse por su pecho hasta su estómago. Sus pasos se apresuraron.

— _Avvenente_ —se escuchó decir, y algo dentro de él hizo clic. Los pasos esta vez sonaron más fuerte, la luz lo encegueció por un momento pero incluso así se forzó a abrir los ojos—, ¿dónde estás, _avvenente?_ —ese susurro bajo que incitaba a su presa a salir a jugar, y él el cazador que estaba _hambriento_.

Escuchó una pequeña risa a su izquierda.

—Como si me fuera a dejar capturar por ti, _Renato_.

Y ahí, en toda su gloria, se encontraba Harry con sus labios extendiéndose en una sonrisa traviesa que lo único que hacía era provocarlo más, con sus ojos brillando intentos y atentos solo en él, con sus cabellos desordenados y listo para lo que él sabía vendría.

« _Un solo ser nos falta y todo está despoblado_ »... Ya lo recordaba, aquel poeta francés que a Nono le gustaba leer. Recordó que escuchó esas palabras cuando trató de explicarle algo y él solo le señalaba la dirección opuesta.

Harry le sonrió una vez más y él se sintió ceder ante el impulso de enterrarse profundo y sin remedios en su pequeño cuerpo, fuerte pero aun así más débil que el de él.

—Te pillé.

—¿O dejé que lo hicieras? —esa sonrisa traviesa.

_Avvenente..._

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron lentamente cuando sintió los primeros vestigios del amanecer, sus pequeñas manos se encontraban apretando fuertemente la manta a su alrededor mientras volvía a la realidad de una habitación pequeña en Namimori, con un estudiante molesto que se estaba demorando un mundo en madurar, y en un cuerpo que no deseaba estar.

« _Un solo ser nos falta y todo está despoblado_ ».

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Los recuerdos que creyó haber enterrado en su memoria para siempre habían comenzado a fluir desde el último mensaje de texto que le había mandado Hayley, del cual habían pasado ya dos semanas y no se sentía como si iba a terminar en algún momento, si es que nunca. Reborn bajó de su pequeña hamaca con la presencia de Leon en su fedora y caminó abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Tsuna sin que este se diera cuenta.

Después de los primeros días sin dormir tras la última noticia que le llegó de Harry se encontró aún más distraído que antes. Su teléfono estaba en un buen recaudo y en ningún momento, incluso cuando pensó que vibraría, tuvo noticias de Harry.

Harry.

 _Avvenente_.

 _Su avvenente_.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho? La ansiedad lo corroía desde adentro, el hueco en su pecho se hizo más grande que por momentos pensó que lo consumiría y el solo hecho de ver a Bianchi hacía sus manos arder de ansias, ansias de verla en el suelo sin vida porque por momentos pensó que era ella, que ella era la culpable de no estar con él, que era ella quien lo había alejado, que era ella quien...

Los sueños lo estaba volviendo loco.

El sol salió tímidamente en un comienzo, para luego dar el anaranjado esplendor que caracterizaba el nuevo amanecer. Leon bajó de su fedora para posarse en su hombro y el suave calor que emanaba de su acompañante le hizo recordar días mejores, el no sentirse solo y las risas que llegaban solo a sus oídos junto con su verdadero nombre, un nombre que ahora solo una persona podía decir sin que él entrara en histeria.

 _Renato_...

Suave voz incitándolo siempre, incluso ahora cuando solo era producto de su imaginación. ¿Dónde estaría? Probablemente en Inglaterra sin Hayley quien había llegado nuevamente a Italia para cumplir con sus obligaciones en la famiglia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era marcar el número de Nono y este le diría todo lo que quería saber sobre él. ¿Estaría solo? ¿Estaría comiendo bien? Harry siempre fue algo olvidadizo a la hora de comer, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a apostar su pequeña fortuna que había perdido algunos kilos porque nunca supo cómo cuidarse a sí mismo. _Beau_... ¿Quién sería? El idiota que lo vería sonreír, el pendejo que lo acariciaría, el hijo de puta quien lo vería en su placer.

El teléfono en sus manos hizo un sonido como si estuviese a punto de romperse y Reborn dejó de apretarlo en sus pequeñas manos, después de todo sería el cuarto en este mes que tendría que reponer y no quería escuchar las palabras de Tsunayoshi del por qué tenía que comprarle él uno de nuevo.

Las aves comenzaron a piar y Nana inició su día como todos los días, a las 6:45 AM. Era otro día de trabajo, otro día más...

└ 10 ┘

**Inglaterra, Londres**

—Así que el Sr. Robinson nos dijo que la extensión de nuestro proyecto se debía exclusivamente a que iba a nacer su nieto y que no estaría pendiente de nuestros reportes así que esperaba que el tiempo extra que tuviéramos al hacer el proyecto lo aprovecháramos.

Harry miró a Leon con una media sonrisa, sus problemas era tan... mundanos, no había otra manera de decirlo, era la normalidad misma. Leon no tenía otra preocupación en la vida que fueran sus estudios y su trabajo de medio tiempo. Leon era todo lo que él había querido ser en su vida.

Sus padres estaban vivos y trabajaban, no tenía por qué preocuparse por su salud ya que ambos estaban en una buena etapa de su vida y eran felices. Su hermana menor estaba en su último año de escolaridad y lo estaba pasando bien con su novio _Jace_. Leon era bisexual y se había dado cuenta cuando en la fiesta universitaria se tuvo que besar con un chico por una apuesta y le terminó gustando, contarle que era bisexual a sus padres no le había causado problemas y Harry sonreía ante todo.

Era como vivir en el paraíso que nunca tuvo. Los ojos de Leon brillaban con emoción y felicidad mientras gesticulaba cosas con sus manos, le sonreía coquetamente pero para él era como ver a un bebé intentar ser grande.

Era verse en un mundo paralelo y se imaginó a sí mismo con sus amigos discutiendo en el Caldero Chorreante sobre su aburrido trabajo en el Ministerio... Luego se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer eso porque solo sería un muggle por lo cual no tendría conocimiento del mundo mágico.

—¿Has ido alguna vez al London Eye?—preguntó de la nada Leon mirándolo fijamente.

—No realmente, pero lo he visto—respondió sin más.

—Todos han visto al London Eye, pero no muchos se han subido... ¿No te parece curioso que se suban más turistas que ciudadanos?—enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a lo lejos a la fila que se formaba y Harry pudo ver que era cierto, era una larga fila de extranjeros que hablaban felices mientras caminaban a su destino, algunos apuntando con su dedo y otros simplemente tomando fotos con su cámara.

Londres tenía una gran densidad de turistas después de todo.

—Mhmm—no dijo nada más, pero aun así Leon le sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Anda, vamos. Siempre me he preguntado por qué no somos como ellos y visitamos lo que es hermoso de nuestro país... Asumo que es lo mismo para ellos en todo caso, nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos con otros ojos.

Harry se dejó arrastrar mientras sonreía asintiendo, lo que Leon le decía era cierto. Supuso que tendría tiempo antes de que lo echaran de menos en la oficina. Tomó su vaso de té y caminó con Leon cruzando la calle para poder ingresar con los turistas. Harry sencillamente se dejó llevar.

Resultó ser que London Eye era solo la primera parada. Leon se encontraba con un montón de tiempo libre ya que solo tenía dos ramos este semestre y Harry simplemente decidió seguirlo hasta que se cansaran.

Luego caminaron hasta el típico bus turístico rojo que se paraba en determinados paraderos y se subieron, Harry recorrió Londres por primera vez, desde Buckingham hasta la abadía de Westminder, norte y sur, este u oeste, todo y nada a la vez. Caminó por Backer Street y compró chucherías de allí junto con la colección completa de los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

Caminaron por el mercado y se volvieron a subir de nuevo al bus, esta vez hablando con una pareja estadounidense que vino de vacaciones en su segundo aniversario de bodas.

Harry incluso conoció a una señora muggle que tenía 101 años y la miró como si fuera una alienígena, generalmente los muggles tenían un vida más corta que los magos pero ella sonreía como si le quedara la eternidad y más.

Con las manos llenas de bolsas, pies adoloridos y sonrisas en sus rostros pararon en un bar cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, el ansiado respiro de todo un día ajetreado.

—¿Qué te parece pedir tapas? Al parecer eso es lo nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ni idea. ¿Tiempo para averiguarlo? —y le sonrió llenó de vitalidad. Leon no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse pese a que él se estresaba, se enfermaba, sabía que iba a morirse de algo o pudiera no encontrar empleo una vez que saliera de la universidad... Él sencillamente vivía el día a día.

—Claro, ya dejé que me raptaras por el día.

—¡Anda, hombre! Ni que te hubiera apuntado con un arma.

—Fue con algo mucho, mucho peor—respondía Harry con una sonrisa. Leon lo atrajo con sus ansias de vivir, de explorar el mundo y de saborear tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Hacía tiempo se había olvidado de lo que era eso.

—Pide un par de cervezas también, estoy sediento.

La noche por fin era joven.

└ 11 ┘

**Ministerio de Magia, Londres**

—Merlín se me parte la cabeza—susurró Harry mientras rebuscaba entre sus gavetas su poción. Se había quedado bebiendo con Leon por lo que parecieron horas hasta que su varita vibró señalando el fin de su noche de juerga, pero al llegar solo se encontró trabajo por doquier. Solo se había cerrado los ojos por un segundo pero su cuerpo no perdonaba, su dolor de cabeza era colosal.

—¿Harry?

—Shhhh—señaló apenas entró Luna. Ella sencillamente se rio lo que trajo más dolor a su apaleada mente.

—Eso te pasa por beber mientras trabajas—escuchó como su platinada amiga hurgueteaba entre sus cosas hasta luego acercarle el vial a sus labios.

—Gracias—susurraba para luego beberlo de un tirón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por la luz de su oficina y esperó tranquilamente por el efecto de la poción. Poco a poco su mente dejó de retumbar y el leve mareo que tenía se fue. No sabía cuánto había tomado pero juró nunca más hacerlo.

 _Seguro cumpliría con su promesa_.

—¿Ya? —indagó Luna mientras esperaba sentada en su desordenado escritorio pedaleando con sus piernas en el aire.

—Ugh... Sí. Recuérdame no beber nunca.

—Por supuesto.

Era como mirarse al espejo y saber que le mentirían de vuelta.

—¿A que viniste? —preguntó mientras tomaba el archivo en el cual estaba trabajando. Al parecer un tratado con las sirenas necesitaba revisarse porque un mago idiota pensó que era divertido construir una mansión bajo el agua sin permiso, mas los acuerdos nunca hablaron de derechos de propiedad _bajo_ el agua, solo que no debían atacarlos.

Por las bolas de Merlín, ¿quién carajo quería vivir bajo el agua? Harry nunca comprendería las excentricidades de los magos y brujas de este país.

—Kester pide por ti—contestó algo incomoda.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó claramente esperando lo mismo de siempre. Un viaje a la punta de un risco para evitar una pequeña guerra con alguna población mágica ancestral, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía por un mago metiche.

—... La sala de profecías acaba de recibir otro orbe—susurró suavemente Luna y Harry se congeló por un momento.

—¿Luna? —la voz suave de Harry rompió el ambiente dejándolo aún más denso.

—No es tu nombre el que sale—respondió la pregunta indirecta de su amigo quien inspiró y se dejó caer en la silla mientras la mirada—, es sobre un chico y...

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?—masculló evidentemente molesto por el susto.

—Nada, si no quieres. El chico, después de todo, no es nada tuyo ni de alguno de nosotros—respondió honestamente mientras se levantaba y dejaba el informe en su mesa.

—¿Entonces?

—Verás—dijo moviendo el peso de un pie para el otro, claramente buscando cómo decirle.

—¿Luna?

—La profecía va dirigida a Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kawahira.

El rostro de Harry seguía igual de inexpresivo y dudoso, esos nombres no le sonaban para nada.

—No entiendo.

—No me sorprende, ninguno de ellos se ha encontrado contigo, pero resulta ser que Tsunayoshi no es solamente un chico cualquiera. La profecía en sí solo establece que él tendrá que cambiar algo en Kawahira y puede o no liderar a la destrucción del mundo, pero eso nuevamente puede ser evitable.

—Luna, me estás incomodando.

—Tiene que ver con el Tri-ni-set y su maldición, Tsunayoshi tiene que romper el círculo.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacernos cargo de eso. Le pediré a Roger que...

—El Tri-ni-set—siguió Luna casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado pero lo miraba fijamente—, también conocido como la causa de la creación de los Arcobalenos, los siete más fuertes.

Arcobalenos, los siete más fuertes.

 _Renato_.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo casi sin pensarlo—, Reborn ya era parte de los Arcobaleros cuando estaba con él y nunca presentí una maldición. Sí me pareció sospechoso y claro, evidente que- -

—Es porque en ese tiempo solo los estaban probando—interrumpió de la nada dejando caer el informe en su escritorio—, se reunían con frecuencia, enfrentando pruebas, se les dio el título mas no lo que los hacía hasta pocos meses después de que te fueras. El tri-ni-set les fue dado a los siete más fuertes de su mundo, la maldición llegó a su punto culmine y...

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Velo tú mismo.

Los pasos de Luna se alejaron mientras la veía salir por su puerta y cerrarla y la carpeta seguía en su escritorio casi burlándose de él. Sus dedos la abrieron con cuidado y justo en la primera página había una foto moviéndose de un niño con brillantes ojos castaños, casi anaranjados, sonriendo incómodamente ante la situación. Su cabello se alzaba sobre su cabeza imposiblemente voluminoso, pero en el hombro de ese niño, de Tsunayoshi Sawada se encontraba alguien que él reconocería incluso ahora. Sus ojos oscuros, piel un poco dorada, su cabello desafiando la gravedad con sus rizos en las patillas y el mismo traje pero en menor tamaño.

 _Renato_.

Renato tenía una maldición, una maldición que lo hacía ver como un bebé.

Harry apretó los dientes sintiendo la presión en su estómago crecer con su descontento perdiendo poco a poco el flujo de su magia, la sentía hormiguear en su piel con ansias de salir y mientras más miraba la foto más fuerte era la sensación ardiente, sofocante e insidiosa.

El impulso mágico se sintió hasta el callejón Diagon opresivo, descontento y furioso.

 _Nadie maldecía a su Renato, nadie que no fuera él_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue divertido escribir este capítulo, nos estamos acercando al clímax y estoy mas que feliz con ello. Gracias por sus siempre amables y ansiosos comentarios, los estoy esperando. ¿No es divertido? Cuando todo el mundo dejó de molestarlos sobre el otro ellos no pueden parar de pensar en ellos. Ahh, tenemos a un Reborn molesto con su situación y a un Harry completamente posesivo. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? Espero sus comentarios animosos :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	4. Avvenente

└12┘

Quizás lo que más sorprendía de toda la situación, es que pese a lo incontrolable que se sintió el impulso mágico en Inglaterra. Harry, de hecho, no tomó el primer traslador a Japón, sino que se quedó investigando con una muy feliz Luna.

Hermione casi se desmayó cuando se enteró qué, quién y por qué la mitad de la comunidad mágica pensó que había nacido un nuevo señor oscuro. Harry, por otro lado, solo se rio ante la loca teoría que había lanzado el Profeta. Si bien nadie que fuera importante sabía qué había producido la alza mágica, los que tenían neuronas y recordaban vívidamente la guerra podrían apuntar su varita al culpable, no que nadie se atreviera.

—Honestamente, Harry —espetó por cuarta vez Hermione quien venía cargando libros con más información que ella había podido encontrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts —, tan poco autocontrol. ¡Hombres!

—¡Ey! Eso es discriminar y lo sabes. Todos tenemos derecho a un poco de descontrol.

—Tu descontrol casi provoca que los aurores salgan a atacar a diestra y siniestra, señor inefable.

—Fue completamente sin intención y ya me disculpé con Kingsley. ¿Puedes dejar de regañarme y ayudar?

La bruja masculló palabras bien elegidas en voz baja, mas dejó el resto de los libros en la mesa y tomó la única otra silla vacía en la oficina —al costado de Luna quien seguía tarareando tranquilamente con su varita en su oreja y tambaleándose en la silla como si fuera cosa de todos los días—. Hermione suspiró por lo que sería la cuarta vez en un corto periodo de tiempo y tomó el primer libro de la pila y siguió leyendo, por nada del mundo dejaría que Harry investigara por sí mismo la solución. Conociéndolo, llegaría a la solución más alocada y peligrosa en vez de irse por la ruta más sencilla y lo hacía solo porque sabía que podía hacerlo.

Harry era, antes de todo, una persona adicta a la adrenalina, por algo era el jefe de su propia división y conseguía las misiones más alocadas. Ella no se creía ni por un segundo que su título de «embajador» era más un título que otra cosa. Harry, con los años, había aprendido a pensar y analizar la situación antes de siquiera pensar en dar un paso; y pese a que a Harry le hubiese gustado salir en el primer traslador a Japón, el joven mago no pudo evitar tener segundo pensamientos de todo este asunto,  _algo_  no se sentía bien.

En primer lugar, sería completamente inapropiado ir a el pequeño pueblo en Japón sin ningún motivo aparente, era una profecía después de todo, así que no era mucho lo que Harry pudiera hacer por esa parte dado que el joven Vongola era el responsable de hacer los cambios dentro y fuera de la organización de dudosa procedencia.

Por otra parte, Harry nunca era de quedarse sentado, tenía que existir un método (o crear uno) en donde pudiera ayudar de un modo u otro a Renato sin sentirse como el ex que no podía pasar la página. Quizás, una mínima —o gran— parte de él sentía que Renato no lo había contactado porque era un hombre en cuerpo de bebé. ¿Por qué Timoteo no había dicho algo en su última reunión? ¿Por qué Hayley no le había contado que Renato tenía una maldición? ¿Por qué nadie había dicho nada sobre todo este asunto? ¿Es que acaso creían que él era tan superficial y al enterarse que el asesino no estaba en su cuerpo habitual lo dejaría de amar?

¿Renato pensaba lo mismo? Tal vez siquiera era eso, sino que sencillamente tras la maldición, el asesino se había dado cuenta que Harry no era la mejor persona para pasar el resto de la vida; mas eso no tenía sentido, sus «amigos» en común habían estado incomodando siempre de una manera u otra para que se reunieran.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de esa manera?

¿Por qué antes?

¿Por qué ahora?

Harry Potter no era una persona indecisa, pregúntenle a cualquiera, él era lo contrario a alguien indeciso, era un mago determinado, directo y adicto a la adrenalina, así que ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto en tomar una decisión de tal manera que le llegaba a doler la cabeza? ¿Es esto lo que significaba estar enamorado? ¿No saber qué hacer? ¿Dudar de ti mismo? ¿Dudar de tus propios sentimientos y los ajenos? ¿Dudar de tus propios amigos y sus intenciones?

Merlín, Harry ya no podía más, tenía que salir a despejarse, tenía que respirar y en el Departamento de Misterios no había suficiente aire para él, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a la zona de aparición y se marchó sin segundos pensamientos, él necesitaba tranquilizarse  **ahora**.

Muchas personas crían que el despartimiento se debía a la poca concentración del mango, mas ahora, Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo contrario. Más que «concentración», la aparición era todo sobre intención y magia. El mago o bruja podía no saber muy bien a dónde ir, pero si tu magia e intención estaban bien enfocadas, ni siquiera necesitabas pensar concretamente en un lugar, era ese el motivo por el cual algunos magos y brujas podían aparecer y desaparecer cuando estaban en peligro y pensaban solo en «un lugar seguro» o hechiceros ebrios que solo querían «irse a casa». Todo dependía de la intención; y la magia solo respondía, el problema radicaba en que a veces la magia conocía mucho más de lo que un mago o bruja se conocía a sí mismo y dejaba como consecuencia extrañas apariciones a casas de amigos, amantes o el mismo ministerio de magia cuando el ciudadano mágico no estaba en sus completos cabales.

Quizás ese fue el motivo por el cual a Harry no le sorprendió que en vez de aparecer en medio de un despoblado bosque como era su real dirección, Harry Potter terminó en medio de un punto de aparición en Londres muggle cerca de la casa de Leon.

A Harry no le sorprendió el cambio de ubicación, lo que sí le tomó por sorpresa fue saber que sui amigo muggle tenía la capacidad de hacerle comprender asuntos que ya conocían el resto de los «jóvenes británicos adultos», pero él no, después de todo, Harry tenía problemas emocionales que no sabía cómo reconocer ni tratar, él y el resto de sus amigos.

Realmente, ahora que Harry lo estaba pensando seriamente, nada de eso importaba en ese instante, porque Harry Potter se encontraba en medio de Londres muggle a cinco minutos del departamento que Leon arrendaba con unos amigos de universidad. La magia del maestro de la muerte había decidido que su mejor amigo muggle tenía la capacidad de centrarlo, orientarlo y tranquilizarlo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo esto?

—¿Harry? —pese a ser un miembro de los inefables, la voz ajena de su amigo muggle lo había sorprendido, siquiera había escuchado el sonido de sus pasos.

—¡Leon! —llamó exaltado el mayor.

—¿Qué haces en este callejón, idiota? —indagó entre intrigado y preocupado al ver al otro hombre ¿escondido? En ese lugar —… ¿No te trataron de asaltar o algo, cierto? —agregó esta vez más preocupado el universitario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mago sorprendido —, ¡no! —exclamó sobre la misma Harry, sin dar tiempo para que el otro pensará, siguió hablando —... no, no es eso… me quedé pensando y no me fijé por dónde iba.

—Ese es un hábito un poco preocupante, Harry —Leon sonrió sin miramiento al mayor — ¿Dónde vas?

—De hecho, iba a verte —dijo aún descolocado el mago, más no por ello dejó de sonreír levemente.

—Oh, ¿vamos entonces? —preguntó el menor más por ser cordial que por otra cosa. Harry, ahora que prestaba más atención a su entorno, notó que Leon cargaba bolsas en sus manos y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado.

—¿De compras? —preguntó el inefable para hacer un poco de charla mientras caminaban.

—Un —asentía mientras dirigía la vista al frente —, esta vez me tocaba a mí. Los idiotas se aliaron en mi contra, estoy seguro que yo fui hace dos semanas.

Era una conversación mundana que llegaba a dolerle y molestarle a la vez y no por primera vez Harry Potter envidió la vida de Leon.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el menor sin perder de vista el camino —, generalmente me vienes a ver cuando estás a punto de un colapso nervioso —agregaba el muggle sin molestarse en pensar en cómo sonaban sus palabras. Harry, por otra parte, se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse por la vergüenza, su cabello, casi como respuesta a su magia, ocultó su rostro un poco.

—¿Tan obvio soy? —preguntó entre apenado y avergonzado.

—No lo sé —admitió honestamente el de cabellos castaños mientras se encogía de hombros —, solo que me di cuenta —no era la mejor explicación, pero Harry la dejó ir.

—... Es complicado —respondía Harry caminando mientras miraba el rostro de su mejor amigo muggle y cómo este sonreía para luego girarse y mirarlo sonriendo.

—Todo contigo es complicado —desestimaba el universitario y luego procedió a reírse.

—Sí, bueno... La vida y eso.

—¿La vida y eso? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Es un mensaje oculto o…?

—¡Ya para!

Entre pullas y empujones ambos hombres llegaron al departamento de Leon, quinto piso, departamento 506. Tres dormitorios tres baños, una cocina de tamaño regular con un living y comedor de igual amplitud, una terraza y de nuevo: nada fuera de lo normal. Harry realmente envidiaba este tipo de vida, una en que te quejabas de tus compañeros sobre quién compraría la comida, limpiaría el piso y lavaría los platos. Los amigos de la universidad de Leon estaban jugando con en el televisor en una de esas tantas consolas que salieron en los últimos años y Harry había perdido la cuenta y las ganas de siquiera intentar poner sus manos en esas cosas.

—Oh, si no es  _mister policía_ —Aníbal era un rubio de ojos miel y el responsable de ese comentario porque desde que se enteró que Harry trabajaba para la policía en una unidad «especial» había tenido miedo de que se lo llevara detenido por su colección bastante grande de plantas de marihuana.

—Deja al hombre tranquilo, Hannibal, un día te llevará preso por idiota —y el segundo hombre era Peter, un afroamericano que rodaba los ojos ante cada idiotez que escupía su otro amigo.

—¿Y qué trae al responsable cuarto integrante honorario de este grupo de solteros codiciados —hablaba Aníbal como si nada hubiese sido dicho. Harry solo sonrió cuando las pullas siguieron entre el trío de amigos y pronto los cuatro de ellos se encontraban desparramados en el living del departamento, un poco apretados, pero hablando de todo y nada mientras veían una de las tantas series que a Peter le gustaba. Pese a la envidia, Harry gustaba de estos pequeños momentos de cotidianeidad, eran pocos y lo dejaban con el alma ligera, claro, hasta que recordaba que su vida era todo menos eso.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? —no fue quizás ni media hora y entre los cuatro ya se habían tomado media ración de alcohol que estaba disponible en estas cuatro paredes. Harry se removió un poco incómodo ante las miradas de los tres jóvenes muchachos, pero poco a poco comprendió que quizás esto sí era una buena idea. Él ya sabía lo que pensaba Hermione, Ron, Luna, Hayley y el resto de los involucrados.

—... Es...

—Complicado —corearon sus amigos muggles y el mago no pudo evitar reír ante el rostro de sus compañeros de farra. Los ojos verdes vibrantes del mago vagaron levemente por la sala de estar, la mesa de centro estaba llena de cuadernos, latas de cerveza, botellas y algunos chiches que no reconocía, el suave bullicio de la televisión con la serie Friends y suspiró.

—¿Por qué no partes del comienzo? Mamá dice que todas las historias tienen una —los pensamientos de Harry se rompieron ante las palabras de Peter y Annibal rio un poco a su lado.

—Hombre, mi abuela dice lo mismo. ¿Estás seguro que no eres el hijo bastardo de mi papá?

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tanta idiotez junta?

Harry soltó una risilla y sus amigos le sonrieron claramente intentando que él se relajara un poco. Harry quizás no podía contarles  _la verdad_ , pero sí lo que era más importante de esta.

—Ustedes saben que soy policía para una división en especial —comenzaba Harry tratando de organizar un poco sus pensamientos —… bueno, hace poco más de un año tuve que hacer una misión encubierta y

—¡¿Misión encubierta?!

—¡Shhhh! —chillaron alarmados Peter y Leon cuando Aníbal perdió un poco la compostura, claramente alarmados porque esa información fuera crucial quién sabe para qué cosa.

—¡Hombre, eso es genial! —siguió como si nada el rubio —, como  _James Bond_  y cosas así —indagó dudoso nuevamente.

—Algo así —admitía Harry con una sonrisa —. La cosa es que tuve que averiguar sobre una organización que no sabíamos si era buena o mala y bueno... me tuve que infiltrar y...

—¿Conociste a alguien? —trató de continuar Peter, el más intuitivo de los tres. Su rostro era serio, pero nada en él hacía que Harry se sintiera rechazado. Poco a poco, Harry comenzó a relatar su corta, pero apasionada historia de amor con Renato, nada que los pudiera poner en peligro, pero el mago solo contó los secretos, el sentirse culpable de enamorar a alguien de tal manera para conseguir su objetivo, pero también caer irremediablemente por esa persona. Harry no sabía cuán culpable se sentía hasta ese momento porque todo había terminado en una vorágine de odio, amor, desamor, tristeza y depresión, pero él sabía que si llegaba con esa misma historia a sus amigos, ellos le dirían lo que ya le habían dicho: tenía que ser de esa manera, ¿cómo sino hubiera conseguido esa información? Si él te ama lo suficiente, él entenderá, es culpa de ambos y… Merlín, todo y nada... Nada de esto tenía sentido ni nada una solución sencilla. Si a Harry le hubiese pasado lo mismo él también estaría furioso, era confianza que había puesto en una persona, mas Renato tampoco había sido una blanca paloma.

—... y ahora no sé qué hacer. ¿Lo ayudo? ¿Me quedo quieto? —hubo un silencio prolongado en el living del departamento.

—Es como un libro de James Bond —fue lo que atinó a decir Aníbal sin pensar.

—Dios, eres tan idiota —el suave golpe de Leon ante su exabrupto.

—Harry —Peter llamó la atención del mago con un su nombre y un prolongado suspiro —, ¿qué quieres hacer? —fue todo lo que dijo, nada más ni nada menos.

—¿Eh? —Harry trató de pensar largo y tendido sobre su situación, pero todo dentro de él era un cúmulo de confusión e incertidumbre.

—Sí, obvio —seguía Aníbal como si nada —, es una mierda todo lo que te pasó, estoy seguro que hay un montón de cosas que no nos estás diciendo y eso está bien, no quiero que el MI6 llegue a mi puerta y me esconda por protección de testigos, nunca más podré ver a mis hermanos, pero —Aníbal hablaba casi sin preocupación y con una verborrea que sorprendió a Harry, mas otra cosa que entendió el mago es que pese a ser amigos, este no era el problema de Aníbal, él no tenía los sentimientos revueltos ni la duda a flor de piel —... eres tú el que tiene que tomar la decisión —terminó el menor mirándolo fijamente. Eso Harry ya lo sabía, ¿por qué le repetía cosas que ya sabía?

—Lo que estos idiotas están tratando de decirte —continuaba Leon frustrado por darse a entender ya que todos tenían  _problemas_  tratando de explicar su racionamiento, este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales envidiabas a las mujeres porque generalmente ellas sí sabían cómo decir las cosas —, es que eres tú quien va a vivir con las consecuencias de tu decisión, después de todo. Harry, puede que las cosas no se den ahora con ese italiano, pero eso no quiere decir que de aquí a dos años más sea lo contrario. Somos jóvenes, la vida da muchas vueltas y siempre puede haber otra persona. ¿Realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en los  _que pasaría sí…_?

Algunas veces Harry se olvidaba cuán sencilla era la vida del ser humano promedio. A veces, Harry se olvidaba simplemente de vivir.

—Ustedes son los mejores. La próxima vez que salgamos los invitaré yo —respondió Harry casi como si le hubieran dado la respuesta a la hambruna.

—¡Yuju! Espero que tengas dinero, Potter, porque te dejaré sin una libra.

Era cierto, después de todo, Harry tenía años, Renato tenía años,  _todos_  tenían años por delante, sobre todo él, ¿por qué se le había olvidado ese hecho tan importante? Harry sonrió.

— _Es bueno tener amigos_ —pensó Potter mientras miraba al resto de los jóvenes pegarse entre ellos y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al día siguiente, Harry se topó con Luna en su oficina o, mejor dicho, Luna estaba esperándolo en su oficina sentada en el escritorio del mago mientras le pataleaba sin importarle cómo el tiempo pasaba.

—Oh —dijo la rubia al verlo —, veo que ya has tomado una decisión, Harry —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos soñadores. El mayor sonrió y asintió por fin sintiendo el peso sobre sus hombros caer, un peso que nunca pensó que tenía hasta ahora.

—Luna, tengo una idea.

—Me gustan tus ideas —dijo Luna mientras se bajaba de su escritorio y movía los papeles que estaban allí sin importarle si los desordenaba —, generalmente tienden a tener muchas luces y nuevos amigos.

Por luces, Luna hablaba de explosiones y por amigos, bueno, Harry aún trataba de descubrir esa parte.

—Sí, y esta será la mejor, como una gran broma.

—Siempre quise ser parte de una broma.

La sonrisa de Harry solo podía catalogarse como una sola, una que Luna no había visto hace meses y ya comenzaba a extrañar, una que muchas personas al verla irían corriendo al otro lado, porque Harry tenía la postura erguida, el cuerpo relajado, sus cabellos se movían en suaves ondas producto de la magia que zumbaba por su cuerpo y hacía que sus ojos brillaran de manera increíble y esa sonrisa, oh, esa sonrisa era todo lo que el mundo adoraba y detestaba a la vez, era  _salvaje_.

— _Me pregunto si así se sentirá un hurón cuando se lo come un hipogrifo_ —se preguntaba la rubia platinada como un segundo pensamiento —,  _es entre exhilarante y aterrador ver algo tan majestuoso dirigirse hacia ti como si fueras la única cosa importante en el mundo para proceder a consumirte entero._

Y por segunda vez en la vida, Luna se preguntó si ese tal  _Reborn_  se había sentido como si Harry se lo hubiese querido comer entero. Ella esperaba conocer a un hombre que la hiciera sentirse así, un hombre que era como un arma con doble filo. Ella estaba segura que su tiempo llegaría, los nargles se lo habían dicho. Por ahora, ayudaría a su mejor amigo en lo que sea que este quisiera.

└13┘

**1 año después, 17:32 PM**.

Reborn afiló su mirada mientras miraba desenvolverse uno de los acontecimientos más relevantes de toda su vida transcurrir ante sus ojos. La traición de Luce había sido un golpe bajo para muchos; sin embargo, Reborn podía comprender el porqué de su decisión. Esto era más grande que todos ellos, hablaban de la vida de muchas personas no involucradas y, por ende, sacrificios debían hacerse sin importar los sentimientos de cada uno.

¿Lo detestaba? Por supuesto, Reborn sería el primero en admitir que él dejaría todo botado sin importar las consecuencias porque él era egoísta, no creía en segundas oportunidades o en otra vida, incluso si alguna de sus más dudosas elecciones de vida lo habían dejado solo y con Bianchi como castigo por su idiotez.

No obstante, ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso, ahora lo más importante era tratar de resolver todo este asunto. Nono, por su parte, estaba relegado silencioso en su mansión en Italia, cosa que no le sentaba bien al asesino. Iemitsu, por otra parte, era igual de idiota que su hijo y no podía ver cómo el esquema comenzaba a cambiar, para él todo se trataba de su familia por mucho que comprendiera la dificultad de la situación en la cual vivían todos los Arcobaleno, después de todo la maldición no afectaba directamente a su hijo.

Mientras existieran los sostenedores de la maldición ninguno de ellos se vería afectados, las llamas de Tsuna no sostenían ninguna oportunidad en contra de las llamas de Yuni, incluso cuando ya no las tenía bloqueadas y claramente eso se debía a la increíble calidad pura de las llamas Giglio Nero.

Todo era un desastre de comienzo a fin; y saber que no había mucho que hacer exceptuando pelear para salvarse era todo lo que podían cada uno hacer. No es como si Reborn quisiera ver muertos a sus compañeros de años, pero tampoco podía quedarse impávido y dejar que su única vía de escape se cerrara por el extraño sentido de lealtad que tenían los Arcobalenos.

No, Reborn estaba cansado de arrepentimientos, y también lo estaban los demás.

El primer día de lucha había pasado entre alianzas hechas, rotas, hechos que considerar, decisiones que tomar y la sensación hormigueante en su piel que algo no estaba bien, que todo era demasiado bueno incluso si solo significaba que una persona sobreviviera.

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor, Reborn sabía que había cabos sueltos en cada una de las personas de su equipo, cada uno, después de todo, tenía sus problemas y tendría que enfrentarlos quiéranlo o no, pero desde el comienzo había algo que lo estaba molestado y sus instintos nunca lo habían liderado en un mal camino.

Nunca. Reborn pensó y pensó, pero nada tenía sentido y a la vez todo estaba donde se suponía que debía de estar, hasta que el cielo se tornó negro y todo se fue en una absoluta vorágine de descontrol.

—¡¿Cómo que no importa quién gane?! ¡Tu hijo de puta! —gritó exasperado Colonnello mientras miraba al ahora identificado Kawahira.

—Tienen que haber sacrificios para la continuidad de este mundo. Tengo que respetar el deseo de Sepira por mucho que no entienda el porqué de sus acciones, su deseo era evidente, vivir entre...

Kawahira nunca terminó de decir lo que quería debido a que de manera muy sorpresiva, una fuente de poder apareció de la nada en medio del campo de batalla.

—Pero qué demonios —alguien masculló atrás de Reborn, no obstante, él estaba más preocupado mirando al frente, donde una persona que él pensó nunca volvería a ver lo agraciaba con su presencia.

—Oh, ¿no crees que es una agradable tarde para una reunión, Luna? —preguntó el hombre sin importar la sorpresa del resto de los presentes.

—Sí, una muy agradable tarde para este lado del mundo. No sabía que Japón era tan pintoresco —respondía la mujer mirando a su alrededor.

—Oh, muy pintoresco. Después podríamos ir a esos festivales que hacen los muggles, creo que son muy divertidos y tienen muchos juegos.

—¡Oh, Harry, siempre he querido ir a uno! ¿Crees que pueda encontrar un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados?

—Si son tan tímidos como dices que son, sé que los japoneses son bastante respetuosos del espacio personal así que, ¿quién sabe? ¡Todo puede pasar!

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! —gritó del otro extremo Skull quien apuntaba a los recién llegados.

Casi como por inercia, distintas personas en distintas partes del campo atacaron al centro del campo intentando asesinar a los recién llegados, mas dichos ataques explotaron en el centro y el estómago de Reborn dio un retorcijo inesperado.

—¿Alguien sabe quiénes son?

Bermuda, quien estaba más cerca de Reborn, seguía mandando sus llamas por unos segundos más antes de terminar su ataque. Una gran bola de fuego crepitaba en ese lugar por lo que parecieron horas.

—Bueno, esa fue una extravagante recepción. ¿No lo crees, Luna? —y allí seguía de pie Harry, quien sonreía como un escolar quien acababa de hacer una broma y no tenía ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

—Bastante singular. Nunca vi fuegos de tantos colores.

—¿Quiénes son? —la seriedad con la cual Kawahira avanzó a los recién llegados preocupó a Reborn. Después de todo, era él el bastardo quien lo tenía en esta situación, pero por muy preocupado que él estuviera, no podía dejar de mirar, de admirar, de apreciar, esas piernas, esa esbelta figura, esos desordenados cabellos cual alas de cuervos y, por sobre todo, esos ojos y sonrisa traviesa.

Harry.

_Avvenente_ , tal salvaje y travieso como lo recordaba y aún mejor. Su piel había perdido el dorado de sus días en Italia, mas ahora tenía un aspecto lozano y níveo y el asesino sabía cuán fácil era dejar marcas en esa piel, pero ahora se verían escandalosas, moradas y rojas. Harry, pese a no ser la persona más alta que él conociera con su 1.75 cm. aproximadamente, sí que sabía ocupar su cuerpo para llamar la atención, su esbelta cintura con la que de vez en cuando soñaba y sus firmes piernas que le quitaban el sueño se movían con decisión y precisión, con el mínimo esfuerzo, pero atrayendo efectivamente la mirada de los presentes a ellos.

La rubia a su lado daba un aura similar, más alocado y divertido, pero se notaba que ambos eran compañeros, por lo menos eso era lo que su cerebro trataba de hacerle entender.

—Reborn —llamaba Tsunayoshi a su derecha, pero el susodicho solo tenía ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, obnubilado y descontrolado a la vez. Dios, como detestaba sentirse así.

—Con que tú eres la persona culpable del desbalance —la voz de la mujer rompió el tenso ambiente. Ella era más pequeña que su compañero (si es que Reborn había llegado a la conclusión correcta al solo mirar el tipo de ropa que ambos llevaban puesta) y tenía una mirada que él calificaría como «soñadora» y curiosa. Por otra parte, Harry, Harry seguía siendo...

—Reborn, ¿no es ese…?

—Cállate —fue todo lo que dijo Reborn a Fon. Por supuesto sería él quien se daría cuenta primero. Los ojos del chino se abrieron por unos segundos y una sonrisa un poco tétrica se extendió en sus labios, no que a el asesino lo asustara, pero fue el claro indicador para que Verde y Colonnello prestaran más atención a la figura masculina que se alzaba sin temor frente a su enemigo en común.

—Oh —fue el reconocimiento de Lal que Colonnello necesitaba y pronto los otros cinco idiotas sonreían como si la navidad hubiera llegado temprano.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —fue la pregunta que llevó a todos a concentrarse nuevamente en el centro del campo.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—No seas así, Harry. Todos sabemos por qué estás de tan mal humor.

Lo cierto es que no, no todos lo sabían y solo algunos podían comprender el por qué y eso sería estrechar mucho la realidad, porque Reborn sería el primero en decir que efectivamente no, no todos lo sabían.

—Nos ha llegado la noticia que has provocado un desbalance en las líneas de ley, nos costó mucho comprender el por qué esta profecía era tan importante —comentaba Luna como quien no quiere la cosa, mas los presentes poco y nada entendían de lo que los recién llegados hablaban y por cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión aumentaba.

—Creo que lo mejor sería tener un intermediario —enunciaba el de cabellos azabaches ante los presentes y de la nada apareció...

—¿Talbot? —dijo su nombre dudosamente, pero Iemitsu estaba seguro que era el artesano de los Vongola, un viejo excéntrico más viejo que el mismo Nono.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntaba exaltado Colonnello unos metros más atrás, todos los Arcobalenos se habían acercado al centro del campo de batalla tratando de escuchar y comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pero quién se creen para intervenir de esta manera? —dijo ya exasperado Kawahira.

—Tenías razón, Potter —dijo el recién llegado con sus ojos vendados y una sonrisa incomprensible y tétrica por su carencia de dientes en algunas partes —. Tú, muchacho, tu pecado es ciertamente ser demasiado creído —dijo sin miramientos el viejo.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —todos comenzaron a susurrar de un momento a otro y eso ganó el suspiro de los recién llegados.

—Mira —comenzaba a hablar Harry sin considerar el cuchicheo de los presentes —, tú problema es que crees que tú raza es la superior, la única, la  _más fuerte_ —dijo Harry con lo que Reborn reconocía como sarcasmo —, pero la verdad es que eres eso: otra especie. Hay muchas especies en este mundo, muchas más de las que siquiera puedes imaginar. No porque tengas  _poderes_  que el resto no tiene, ni que hayas ayudado a  _otra especie_  a crearse, significa que eres la única y la más fuerte. Tu tipo de fuerza a interferido con las líneas de ley por muchos años, cada cierto tiempo, mi especie tiene que restaurarlas y darles una salida a su fuerza comprimida. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero esos  _chupetes_  son el problema. Ahora, Talbot aquí tiene la solución perfecta para eso y tú dejarás de intervenir donde no corresponde, ¿me escuchaste, Kawahira? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa. No obstante, la situación sencillamente no podía quedar allí, claro que no, después de todo uno no le decía a un ser absolutamente  _todopoderoso_  que  _dejara de joder_.

—¿Y quién rayos eres tú? —preguntó irritado por toda la interrupción, por eones, esto había sido así, su intención de matar nació por los poros, su mirada se afiló, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el recién llegado lo mirara con desdén.

—Alguien peor que tú —susurró para que el resto no escuchara. Luna, en un acto completamente sutil y en segundos, alzó una barrera que enmudeció todo alrededor de Kawahira, Harry, Luna y Talbot y, de un momento a otro, Kawahira se encontraba presionado al suelo por la mano de Harry quien en un movimiento fluido tenía al de cabellos blancos en el suelo y jadeando.

—¿C-cómo?

—Tú problema —murmuró Harry espetando cada palabra con un odio que muy pocos conocían en Potter, odio que hizo a Luna sonreír porque por fin Harry dejaba ir todas aquellas emociones embotelladas —, es que te metiste con la persona equivocada.

Lejos de allí, los Arcobalenos y el resto de los presentes miraban todo desarrollarse con extrañeza y curiosidad, claro, hasta que todo se fue de las manos, Kawahira estaba en el suelo quién sabe cómo y pronto la no tal sutil mirada de  _Checkerface_  se dirigió hacia él, lo que provocó una serie de risillas por parte del resto de los maldecidos.

—Nunca olvidaré esto —decía Viper mientras de la nada comenzó a grabar todo.

—¡Reborn, kora! Y pensar que lo único que deberíamos haber hecho era llamar a tu novio, kora —decía entre risas el rubio.

—Exnovio —corregía con el mismo humor Lal Mirch, en sus ojos se podía ver cuán gracioso encontraba toda la situación.

—¡N-Novio! —gritaba del otro lado Tsunayoshi —, p-pensé que salía con Bianchi.

—Mas bien  _Bianchi_  sale con Reborn —corregía también entre risas Skull.

—No entiendo —decía el décimo Vongola lo que ganó un suspiro colectivo por parte de sus guardianes y los Arcobalenos. Lo que siguió fue algo confuso y rápido para muchos, pero pronto, ninguno de los Arcobalenos cargaba con sus collares y Talbot se iba con una caja con los Vindice en sus talones quienes procuraban cuidar los nuevos elementos que sostenían el mundo en su lugar.

Todo fue de un momento para otro y Reborn por primera vez quería un tiempo para analizar y formar juicio de lo que acababa de suceder. Harry, de la nada, apareció para salvar el día, poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo dejando solo a los afectados directos en el lugar.

—¿Por qué Lal es la única que comenzó a crecer un poco? —era cierto, la de llamas lluvia había comenzado un lento, pero ya notable cambio creciendo unos centímetros.

—Eso se debe a que ella no fue afectada directamente —respondía Luna, sus ojos, por otra parte, estaban centrados en el bosque cercano.

—Eso significa que nos quedaremos de este tamaño por siempre —chillaba lloroso Skull.

—Más bien creo que crecerán, pero no sé a qué ritmo. La maldición puede tomar años normales de crecimiento o tardar más debido al objetivo de esta que era restaurar las líneas de ley aunque Kawahira no lo crea así. De todas formas, lo peor que les puede pasar es que se demoren veinte años en llegar a su adolescencia, es solo cosa de ver.

—No estoy satisfecho con este resultado —agregaba Verde mientras veía su cuerpo de infante —, pero tampoco descontento. Por lo menos ahora no moriré y las perspectivas de crecimiento están en la mesa como lo demuestra Lal.

Reborn no dijo mucho, el solo hecho que Harry estuviera en  _cuclillas_  hablando con ellos le incomodaba y supuso que el británico lo hacía sencillamente para incomodarlo aún más.

—Bien, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Trabajo en Japón, alianzas, etcétera, etcétera —dijo sin más el británico.

—Apúrate, Harry, creo que vi un  _yokai_  por el bosque.

—Por supuesto que viste uno, solo trata que no sea uno carnívoro, no quiero que me vuelvan a crecer el codo. Es incómodo.

—No sé por qué te comió solo el codo, ¿tu codo sabe bien, Harry?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a Merchet, creo que está en Singapur.

El par de británicos se fue caminando en dirección al bosque en una suave y extraña conversación con su caminar lento, pero seguro.

—¿No le dirás nada? —preguntaba Lal sin quitarle la vista tampoco a la pareja.

—¿Qué le puedo decir? —Reborn no era de los que hablaba mucho sobre su vida personal, pero todos sabían que desde que había estado en una relación  _monógama_ con el británico, algo en él había cambiado. Ahora, el sol de los Arcobalenos podía salir con cuatro «novias» distintas en este estado, pero lo cierto era que Reborn poco y nada podía hacer con su actual forma.

—Bueno —agregaba sus cinco centavos Skull —, senpai siempre puede aprovecharse de los cinco minutos que tiene en su cuerpo adulto.

—¡¿Pero qué puede hacer en cinco minutos?!, Skull  _kora_  —gritó y golpeó Colonnello a la nube presente.

—Es más de lo que algunos tenemos —agregó Verde mientras comenzaba a retirarse por otra dirección —, me pondré en contacto con ustedes si algo sucede —agregó como si se le hubiese olvidado que ellos ya estaban conectados por algo mucho más permanente que amistad, como si esas palabras recién se le hubiesen ocurrido.

—Cinco minutos —susurró Renato con su voz de bebé.

—¿Reborn? —llamó dudoso Colonnello ante la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del italiano.

—Son cinco minutos —admitió sin dejar de entrever mucho de lo que estaba pensando.

A nadie le sorprendió no ver al sol Arcobaleno en el pequeño grupo y Tsunayoshi, quien estaba esperando un poco más alejado del grupo dudoso si intervenir o no, gritó descolocado por la súbita desaparición de su tutor.

└14┘

—Nhg... No sabía que me había vuelto tan predecible —murmuró Renato cuando en uno de los árboles yacía apoyado Harry sin su lunática compañera.

—Llámalo instinto —respondió el británico mirando fijamente los ojos negros del italiano —. No sabía que tenías un as bajo la manga —dijo apreciando la figura adulta del asesino —, no sé si prefiero esta vista o la de bebé Renato.

—Tomo ofensa del solo hecho que dudes.

El bosque era el lugar perfecto para esto, Reborn podía entender a los insectos así que sabría si el peligro venía, además daba el follaje necesario para ocultarse de la vista de los idiotas que tenía como aliados; el aire que corría fuerte le daba el frío necesario para anclarse a la realidad porque ahora mismo Harry estaba frente a él en gloria y majestad, con un uniforme que parecía hecho de cuero y se pegaba a su piel y esos ojos verdes vibrantes que hacían su vientre enloquecer, esa fragancia a fuego y rebeldía, a libertad.

No sabía cómo, pero ambos se habían acercado hasta quedar frente a frente a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro. Reborn seguía oliendo a pólvora y café.

Dos minutos y no habían dicho mucho, sino más bien bebían de la imagen del otro. Ninguno había cambiado mucho, pero habían detalles que eran imposibles de omitir como la ropa de trabajo de Harry, que su cabello estaba un poco más largo y sus labios más rojos.

Que Reborn parecía más peligroso allí, con su fedora ocultando parte de sus facciones, con la fragancia a batalla que aún estaba impregnada en su traje y la peligrosidad de esas obsidianas que tenía como orbes.

Tres minutos y ambos se preguntaban a qué demonios sabía el otro. ¿Seguirían teniendo el mismo gusto? Tres minutos y Harry supo que Renato aún sabía a expreso y a peligro; tres minutos y medio y Renato gimió cuando sintió el sabor a tarta de melaza y chocolate. Cuatro minutos y lo único que sentían era hambre, más hambre, como para comerse.

El sonido de sus labios chocar, sus lenguas batallar, saliva y mordida. ¿Los labios de Harry adquirirían un hermoso color carmesí? ¿Los ojos de Renato se convertirían en dos gemas de lujuria cuando se separan? Era un calce perfecto, el de sus cuerpos, una oda sobre dos piezas de puzzle, sobre calor y necesidad. Eran pequeños toques que los llevaban al pasado, el cómo Harry pasearía sus habilidosos dedos por su cabello y jalaría un poco de sus patillas, del cómo Reborn agarraría las caderas del más pequeño y lo estrecharía a la suya para sentirlo plenamente; era ese deseo de sentirse piel contra piel, del calor que subía entre ambos cuerpos, de los jadeos que dejaban salir y la necesidad del otro chocar contra la propia abrumadora y exhilarante. El deseo, oh el deseo que salía por cada poro de sus cuerpos. Si Reborn movía un poco la camisa, podría sentir el oblicuo de Harry; si Harry le quitaba la fedora, podría lamer sin miramiento esas patillas que lo volvían loco hasta dejarlas mojadas y calientes por su lengua.

Ambos sabían que eso volvía loco de deseo al otro.

Y luego Renato se separó, porque ese beso le recordó que no tenía tanto tiempo como a él le gustaría; y desde su estado adulto vio hacia abajo —como se suponía que debía ser— a Harry quien sí, tenía los labios de un exquisito carmesí que hacía su vientre arder y su miembro crecer. No, no tenía tiempo.

—No tengo mucho qué ofrecer —fue lo que por fin salió de sus labios en los pocos segundos robados que tenía antes de convertirse en un bebé nuevamente.

—Tu problema —dijo el británico con una amplia sonrisa mientras se separaba dolorosamente del mayor posando las manos en los pectorales del asesino —, es que piensas que algo así importa —admitía el mago igual de travieso e igual de misterioso mientras daba un último apretón donde sus manos estaban posadas y luego dar un paso atrás.

—¿Qué significa eso? —respondió en los últimos segundos que le quedaban con un tono de voz entre enojado y curioso.

—Lo que tú quieras que signifique. Pero por mientras, puedes pasarla bien con tus cuatro novias, yo haré lo mío también.

Harry se giró no queriendo ver a un bebé Renato y caminó por la senda por la cual Luna se había ido, aunque sabía que la rubia tenía que meter sus manos en la conversación que acababan de tener.

—Tiempo —aclaraba la rubia que apareció de la nada entre los árboles irritando a Renato por no escucharla — es lo que más le sobra a Harry, incluso más que a ti —generalmente ella no era la persona más directa para decir las cosas, pero al ver que Harry prefirió sacarle el aire de los pulmones a su hombre en vez de conversar, supuso que podía darle una mano al italiano que la miró con una nueva apreciación.

— _Grazie, bambina._

No le dijo nada más, después de todo, Renato tenía que marcharse ya a su estudiante dejando atrás al hombre que lo traía vuelto loco.

— _Con que años, ¿eh?_ —pensaba de regreso el Arcobaleno ahora viendo como solo quedaba Iemitsu, su hijo y sus respectivos guardianes. Reborn inclinó un poco su cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos — _... Ummm... Para ese entonces todo será distinto_ —pensó el de las llamas sol con una amplia sonrisa —,  _pero no importa, Avvenente es como el vino, con los años se pone mejor… Supongo que soy como todo italinano...*._

—Dame-Tsuna, es hora de irnos —no dijo nada más pese a las divertidas miradas que el idiota de Iemitsu le estaba dando.

—¿Eh? Ok, Reborn, sobre... —mas el mayor no escuchó nada, porque su mente seguía planeando. Puede que Harry le hubiese dicho que tenían años, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría totalmente solo, no, por ningún motivo dejaría esta oportunidad pasar, no dejaría ni por ninguna razón habida en esta tierra que Harry Potter se olvidara de él.

— _Veamos quién cae más duro, Avvenente._

Esta nueva pelea, esta nueva etapa, todo en ella sería como a Reborn le gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido y terminarían de tal manera que no habría universo paralelo en este mundo que lo alejara nuevamente de su travieso Avvenente.

Eso, Renato Sinclair lo juró por su misma vida.

**(Fin)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Se tiene una creencia popular (y creo que corroborada) que a los italianos les gusta mucho el vino.
> 
> Primero que nada: muchas gracias por su eterna paciencia; y ahora...
> 
> 工ｴｴｪｪ(;╹⌓╹)ｪｪｴｴ工 (corre a esconderse en un rincón del fandom). Siento mucho la demora, sé que fue un año y siete meses (saqué la cuenta) y sé que muchos me asesinarán aún más por este final totalmente abierto y no como muchos lo esperaban, pero creo que fue un poco obvio (¿?). La relación entre Harry y Reborn comienza con secretos y mentiras, es por eso que la primera parte de esta hermosa saga se llama Gli amanti (Los amantes) para posteriormente dar paso a la segunda que es cuando todo se comienza a saber, razonar y comprender, Il segreto (Los secretos).
> 
> Como se darán cuenta, en algo me inspiré en el manga de KHR, pero no me gusta mucho la historia, me gustan ciertos personajes (*tos*Reborn*tos*), es por eso que decidí hacer esta historia que partió hace ya 6 años (¡mucho tiempo!).
> 
> Gracias por su infinita paciencia y por los comentarios que me llegarían de vez en vez :D
> 
> Como siempre, me pueden seguir en Tumblr donde respondo dudas, subo partes de algunos capítulos en los que he estado trabajando e informo de lo que he estado haciendo, reblogeo montones de cosas (soy una persona miscelánea) así que me pueden ubicar por esos medios si tienen dudas. Mi perfil está bajo /Derwyd (lo mismo que mi perfil en fanfiction [.] net) y pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y espero leerlos en otra oportunidad (también los invito a leer mis otros crossovers xD).
> 
> *
> 
> Now, I am surprised for some reviews, there were some in English of people who wanted for me to continue this story. Thanks a lot for those reviews! I know that a lot of you (English speakers or other people with other languages) had to read this story with a translation tool such as Google translate, and I hopefully hope for you to like this end. As I wrote before, it was kind of an obvious end, all this relationship between Reborn and Harry was built with lies and secrets, so they have to start anew. Another think I'd like to say is sorry for the long wait, is was more than a year of waiting, so thanks for keep reading until the end. Hopefully I would read some of you in my other crossovers stories :)
> 
> I invite you to follow my Tumblr account where I update previews of my other stories and my FF account (links in my profile).
> 
> Best regards to all of you!


End file.
